Corr Legion
The Corr Legion is a place in Fightmon the Game: Reemon. Its location is unknown in the game. The location is only accessible when Corr is called. Therefore, the only fightmon encountered in the legion are Corrs. It has 5 levels. It descends from the surface of the planet to the center of the planet. Inside it is hollow giving corrs space to move around and live. History It is by The ancient tribes that the Corr Legion has existed since the beginning. But in 10 AT a quake occurred and it opened a crack in the ground which exposed the Corr Legion to the surface of the planet, which released the under-dwelling fightmon, corr. Many have tried to find this gap in the planet but have failed, and even if it is found, it can not be explored as it's temperature is too high for any living things beside corr to survive in. Animal Life Corr, the only fightmon that can endure such conditions of heat, that exist in the Corr Legion. =Game Stats= Levels First level - Crust Located at ~10KM below the surface, in the first level one will encounter 1 Corr. At temperatures of up to 1000 degrees, only Corrs can access this level. Second level - Asthenosphere Located at ~500KM below the surface, in the second level one will encounter 2 Corrs. At temperatures of up to 2,500 degrees, only level 2 Corrs can access this level. Third level - Mantle Located at ~2,900KM below the surface, in the third level one will encounter 3 Corrs. At temperatures of up to 5,000 degrees, only level 3 Corrs can access this level. Fourth level - Outer Core Located at ~5,000KM below the surface, in the fourth level one will encounter 4 Corrs. At temperatures of up to 6,200 degrees, only level 4 Corrs can access this level. Final level - Inner Core Located at ~6,200KM below the surface, in the final level one will encouner the final boss of the game. Temperatures can reach as high as 6,500 degrees, which is only made worse by the Fire-type fightmon that repeatedly attack you as the battle progresses. Only level 5 Corrs can access this level. In-game In the game, this level is the final area one can access in Fightmon the Game: Reemon. It is the final battle of that game. As such, it is the most difficult battle you will encounter. Trivia *The name of the legion comes from Corr, whose name comes from the fact that Corr is at the core of the planet. *This is the only area to contain Corrs, and contains only Corrs. *Though enemies become progressively more difficult, the main reason passing the legion is so difficult is because of the intense temperatures inside. Fire-type Fightmon also attack you to make passing this all the more difficult. *The location is the ending point for Fightmon the Game: Reemon, but is the starting point for Fightmon the Game: Pluff *The levels of the Corr Legion are directly corresponding to the layers of Earth Category:Place Category:Places in Fightmon the Game: Reemon